Piracy on the High Seas
With the city a powder-keg and tensions running high between the crew, they decided to split up. Lowhhrick, Pash and Max went to see the House de Gauvaine, old and trusted allies of the Princesses family. Whilst Elana and Natala infiltrated the palace to find clues there. Elana managed to sneak in and find a secret door in the Library with her nascent force powers. She overheard a metallic voice talking with a more human one about their plans to burn the city to ash and take over. When the human stepped out it was one of the senior nobles Beaumond du Rondell. He was suspicious of Elana, but did not know what to make of her so offered her a job and his card. Meanwhile the rest of the crew visited the de Gauvaine estate and sought answers there. They were greeted formally, but their host was stiff and oddly reticent to speak about matters of substance. He suggested they look elsewhere. Max and Lowhhrick noticed signs of military activity and concluded that the head of the house had probably had threats to his family. They found tracking devices in their speeder as they left and could not think of a way to chase that lead down further, so they returned to the ship to meet Elana. At the ship they discussed what to do next, their best lead was the food ships that were out at sea. They decided to raid them and return the food to the people. So they set off by sea. After a while they encountered the ship and intimidated them into handing over their supplies. Their leader ordered the ships to lash themselves together and transfer the cargo. However as they tied themselves to the ship, a fire broke out on the most distant of the ships. Lowhhrick and Elana rushed to cut the ships loose, whilst Max held the cargo bay as the crew stormed it and tried to prevent Max from cutting the ships loose. It caused significant delays and in frustration Pash tried to knock into the enemy ships. However as the ships were fairly flimsy it badly buckled one of the hulls and it began to take on water. Elana tried to hold the crippled sailing ship together with the force as best she could, but it was a losing battle. They cut the ship that was on fire free and Max subdued the rest of the pirates. Most of them managed to get onboard, but were only concerned with fleeing the ship. Natala managed to coral them into the main dining room and sat them down. The captain however had also snuck aboard and tried to use one of the ships guns to destroy another ship. Fortunately he was stopped and knocked unconcious by the crew. Pash dove the Silver Lining under the crippled ship and lifted it out of the water. Transporting it to land they announced to everybody that they would supply the much needed food to the city and the population came out in droves. As they settled down content that the city would live another day there was an ominous shadow in the sky. The Inquisition had arrived. Return to main page